The missing detective
by Smilessimile
Summary: Kaitou Kid has many fans,and one of them is responsible of Conan's whereabouts. The heist is over, Heiji cursed his own luck for not being there with Conan. With many clues he find, he still doesn't like the fact of Conan's disappearance, he turn grumpy.
1. Abduction

CHAPTER 1 - Abduction

It was the day the crowd gathered around the arena, as if they were expecting Kaitou Kid showed up soon. Kaitou Kid was known as thief wearing white suit, and detective Shinichi Kudou would do anything to capture him and put handcuff on hands.

Now Kudou Shinichi was there, he was known as Edogowa Conan, looking up the sky with calculating look and smirk shown on his face. A faux child glanced at chattering crowd, he made a vow to find Kaitou Kid since all are Kaitou Kid's fans except for a girl who hold up a sign which written:

'Kaitou Kid: you will be nabbed by police soon!'

He was amused to see the signboard holding up high, and did not stay on to see clearly who person was when Conan heading to nearby building.

At that moment he noticed movement, noticed an alley besides building, a shadow slid through and disappeared behind it.

_Could it be Kaitou Kid?_ He thought, and did not spare a thought to think through when he ran forward into dark alley. He reached the corner to find no shadow in sight. He squinted.

Conan saw no sign of movement, but alley turned quiet, only him as living human in dark corner watching for appearance of Kaitou Kid.

_This is eerie place, I better leave soon_, he thought.

Before he could move muscle, a stench of chloroform met his nose, a moment later he realized it's too late for him to figure out. It was handkerchief which pressed against his nose. _Chloroform!_ He thought, fought not to succumb into unconsciousness.

His senses began to swim, and felt himself lifted up in unwelcomed arms of stranger. Conan heard last words before darkness started to overwhelm him.

'Sleep, child, and you won't longer see Kaitou Kid in person again. '

The smell of chloroform became strong for Conan to handle and breathe in as he gradually grew limp in clutches of his captor's arms.

* * *

><p>'Where is Ku- Conan?'<p>

Heiji's shout of question wake Mouri's agency up as Ran and Kogoro were sitting on sofa, their eyebrows form together with worry when Conan's name was mentioned.

'We did search for him at arena. We already combed in every corner of the area including buildings. It takes us few hours to realize he wasn't there after we search. And we return home with hope that we may see him here. Afterwards… you know the rest.' Said Ran, cried while she pulled tissues out of the tissues box. She wiped her tears away with it.

'I wish the brat able to tell us where he is right now,' Kogoro growled, watched her daughter with frown.

'Anything can happen to him because he has been missing! It can be Kaitou Kid takes him away, or he is in trouble. He needs our help!' Ran shrieked with anger and her glare headed to Kogoro's stare which turned diminished when he cowered back. At that moment he felt it was directed for him not taking the situation well.

'We must continue searching for him, don't we?' Heiji propped up the question, pulled around his cap then crossed his arms together.

'If it is easy, we won't be standing here,' grumbled Kogoro.

'Let's return to that site.'

His final speech closed the decision for Edogowa's guardian. They sprinted out of agency and headed back to previous place where the heist started by thief few hours earlier.

* * *

><p>Kuroba Kaito was in the bathroom, shuffling his costume into sports bag and zipped it closed. Afterwards he ruffled his hair messier, glancing himself reflected in the mirror.<p>

'Amazing, no one still know who I am when I turn Kaitou kid,' Kaito sing-song.

His gleeful face appeared in the mirror, but his smile started to disappear.

_But where is tantei-kun?_ _It's not like him when he disappeared. I wonder where he's gone… _he thought with his fist knocking his own head. It wasn't a hard knock, his smile now was a frown reflected back from mirror as he stared at it.

'If I think seriously… I remember a fan told me the kid can't do anything when Kaitou kid was there to steal-'

He had not finished sentence as his eyes suddenly turned wide, Kuroba froze in his spot with pale face. The realization and truth sank in, his mouth turn wide open.

'Why I did not think of that earlier? It's too obvious because he hold a bag. That bag is big enough not to be school bag! Tantei-kun!' he gasped with horror.

He swiped the sport bag up and on his shoulder and hurried out, before anyone can figure out Kuroba Kaitou was the last one to leave toilet.


	2. Meet Kaitou Kid

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters but Gosho. I own the plot I came up with! :D**

CHAPTER 2 – Meet Kaitou Kid

Kogoro scratched his head as he came out of company after asking for Conan's whereabouts, sigh with vexation when he stood in front of the road, waiting for Heiji and Ran where they plan to meet soon.

Hattori ran around swiftly from one of the corners before sprinted down pavement when noticing Mouri, his expression looked grim and serious for Kogoro to pick up hint Heiji already have answer.

'You know something did I don't know? Take me to the place has clues for us to investigate,' Kogoro said, following Heiji after he waved direction and they went to alley where it was dimly lit. It was remote place with plain looking fence when they reached. Kogoro took one look at it and hate the sight of it with thought to spend there in middle of night.

'Where do you get the idea Conan did come here before?' Kogoro asked with one eyebrow raise. Right in front of him was deserted area, which only left was dustbin found beside the wall.

'You mean-'

'Tat's the dustbin I've searched earlier,' Heiji stated. 'And, guess what I found after I open the cap?' He then held up an item. 'It's the handkerchief. Conan did breathe some in when he was grabbed behind.'

'The culprit use chloroform and kidnapped Conan. Whoever I found out did that, he will get it from me taking him away,' said Kogoro angrily.

'Heiji?' Ran's voice floated nearby and was heard over the wall above.

'Over 'ere, Ran,' Heiji responded, next second Ran sprinted around to join them.

'I can't find him, did you both found the clue?' she said with her anxious eyes looking at them, before resting on handkerchief Heiji was holding.

'It's chloroform, put on by the kidnapper. Tat person wasn't tat smart to throw it away into bin; but we have the clue.' Heiji smirked.

'I think now would be right time to call the police,' Kogoro said and pulled out his cellphone.

Before he could dial numbers for police's investigation, a gentle whistle blew by, and the sound of wind swirled around Kogoro's ear which followed by the dart of card flying, passed by his face and towards wall behind which end up poke on the wall, startled him.

'Kaitou Kid?' Kogoro said with surprise and Ran together when Heiji's eyes looked up to sky, with eyebrows joined together and his eyes lie on the white form of Kaitou Kid, with a dove rest on his raised hand.

'Kaitou Kid, please don't tell me you're connected to this case of missing Conan,' Heiji emphasized, staring at him, who now standing on top of the wall.

'tsk, tsk. What a way to greet Kaitou Kid, tantei-san. I always show concern to those people who want to join in heist especially Conan; but he did not show up to catch me. I was a bit disappointed, but what he needs most is someone comes and save him.'

'And you think yer can save him because you're ter man in white? I never fail, as I work as detective. I'm Hattori Heiji,' Heiji declared.

'I never underestimate you. And, surely did you not think of tracking him with this?' Kaitou Kid grinned when he showed Conan's glasses under moonlight; the lens was shining under glowing dim light above them.

'I burrow it from Agasa. Help me relay when you saw him again, tell him I will return it. I only burrow not steal, I intend to return it after my mission is done.'

'Do you know by chance where's Conan located? Please tell me,' Ran begged and was closed to cry again.

'I will find him in time. Don't worry, Miss Mouri,' reassured Kaitou Kid. He smiled, his white teeth revealed when he was gazing at her.

'If I'm correct, the case is connected to yer fan's doing, as way to let you get away? This kidnap case is not coincidence.' Heiji's shrewd eyes fixed at him.

'That's a clever thought, tantei-san. I always admire your intelligence, Hattori Heiji. A Detective of West. Your answer never is wrong, is it? I'm sure, with your given capability, you able to find Conan with your deduction and tracking skill.' Kaitou Kid smirked when he watched infuriated Heiji.

'So it is you related to Conan's kidnapping,' Kogoro accused and pointed finger at him dramatically.

Kaitou Kid's face turned darkened when he heard accusation said from Conan's uncle, but he twitched his finger as motion to let his dove fly off, glancing carefully at Kogoro.

'One of my fans is, not me. Please don't ask further. I make sure tantei-kun won't come to harm, if you both like to follow me or figure out the next hint. Now-' Kaitou Kid had not managed to finish sentence when Heiji interrupt in.

'You think? Why don't ya tell me now his location without wastin' time, we can find him straightaway!'

'I wish I know which location is. I won't waste time straightaway when I first reach here, I tell you which place he's in, but I don't know seriously. I have to reach there with glasses wear on I know where I am, and glasses aren't built for complicated maps.' Kuroba said as he watched them from afar, and down at where Heiji and Mouri staring back at him.

'Ya know? If I know how to fly and kick martial arts I would love take the glasses within one second before ya knows it happens. The only I would do now is to throw a sword to yer and make you drop down here, but I did not bring the sword. Yer either make yerself useful, or leading us to that location,' Heiji said with serious tone, crossing his arms. 'Whoever kidnapped Conan, is still your fan who stirred us trouble and make our lives worrying. You are our enemy because kid likes personally to catch you in action. If your fan slipped away from us, yer will explain to us in person on his behalf soon.'

'Oh my, someone is in foul mood. I'm hurt to hear from detective say he wouldn't like to work with me. I didn't say what my fan did is right, my detective doesn't like to stay with him in his prison,' Kuroba said, with his white gun pointed at Heiji who looked tense when he observed it warily that Kaitou Kid smirked to see his reaction.

He cocked the gun away, and laid it rest beside.

'Why would you blame me for my deed, as it is not the cause of kidnapping? Kidnapping is my last priority, usually hardly happen as it's not apply on child. Priority number one: No one gets hurt. You're detective; you know facts are truth, aren't you?'

Heiji looked incensed when he glared at Kaitou Kid, but did not say anything, only biting his lip. Finally, he opened his mouth as he watched at Kid with look as if it can kill, he thought twice, and kept calm composure when leveled his eyesight at Kid's gaze, a staring competition.

'The more you understand the situation yer know we can't let him get away. Its kid's life we're talkin about, and rescue action has to be executed, it does not mean you should involve alone. Who knows yer may know your fan personally in real life, and now you're still a suspect. Suspects always work with detective together and bring back justice.'

'As Kaitou Kid, nothing will beat me down as sooner I will find Conan soon, he will be beside me after I catch my culprit. I will find him soon. You don't have to goad me on this matter. And if you're serious to need me, you can rely on this dove, do not underestimate it as it will bring to the place you want to catch kidnapper in person.'

Kuroba release the dove as it flew in circles above them, and Heiji looked at it incredulously.

'There is no time-'

'I'm serious. My pet dove is clever to understand, well trained for this job. It also is suspect!' Kaitou Kid said with theatrical tone emphasizing he was in business mood, but Heiji shook his head mumbling to himself.

'Suspect? Freaking Kaitou Kid…'

Kogoro make a comment, as he watched dove above and earn unexpected slap upside down on his head by small item something like small paper, which flew out from Kaitou Kid's gun. It was Ace spade of card, it found itself lodge behind the line of pavement, between alley lane and solid grey slab.

'My dove is well trained, honestly. It's not ordinary dove you used to find in Tokyo.' Kaitou Kid said heatedly. 'It. Will. Take. You. There.'

'Fine…' Kogoro pouted.

'You can go and save Conan? I hope I can see him again,' Ran looked up at him after wiping her face. 'We accept. We follow the dove.'

'Ran!' exclaimed Heiji. 'If we go and follow at least the police come with us to find. But Kaitou Kid already used this advantage to put Kogoro in delay, when he was goin' to call earlier.'

He glared back Kaitou Kid.

'Sorry, but I couldn't help myself; no police should be around here under my watch.' Kaitou Kid said irritably. 'When I'm gone you any time can make a call. Well I'll be off soon. Conan is waiting for one of us reach to him. And I'll be first to be there. Or you play hide-and-seek with my dove. Now let's see if you find it. See you later!'

Right on cue of his last word of sentences the mist appeared, detectives and Ran covered their faces until it subsided, in the next few seconds. Kaitou Kid was gone when they glanced above except for the dove in air took flight taking right turn.

'Let's follow the dove! If we can catch Kaitou Kid along the way, and Nakamori will be happy to see him caught!' Kogoro said with glee and smirk when he noticed the dove headed different direction and he began to run attempting following direction the dove was taking, but he stopped the moment Heiji put his hand on Kogoro's shoulder.

'I'm not sure will the dove take us to Conan's hide-abouts, but one look of it Kaitou Kid want to shake us of' when he was waiting for us. He had it planned, allowed his dove to give us hint instead of Ku- Conan's whereabouts. Kaitou Kid won't give himself away to be caught; that's a stupid idea if we plan to catch him, and by now he already becomes civilian without costumes.' Heiji explained watching the dove above continued flew on.

'Where should we are heading if we can't follow it?'

'We return to where yer both start reaching here few hours earlier, when yer're with Conan,' replied Heiji without missing a beat. 'And we may see Kaitou Kid on the way, bungee jumpin' and hoppin' all over buildings.'

'What a funny image,' said Ran, amused as she made comment.

They changed direction and Kogoro lead them, quickly they picked up walking pace to sprint. However, Ran tripped over when Heiji heard abrupt change of her footsteps which it distinctively heard just if it hit on rock. He turned around with hands to catch her, but did not manage in time, when she landed down with her chin hit on the pavement.

'Ouch!' she said.

Heiji took notice at unusual shape on the ground, which causes his eyebrows furrowed together to think, Ran noticed it as she blushed, and get up to her feet, distract Heiji out of his concentration.

'You're okay?' Heiji and Kogoro asked together; Ran nodded.

'That's good. Will you stand aside, please? I think I notice some kind of door or something on the ground,' he explained.

'What!' they said with shock, looked astonished at him.

They took closer glance further.

They realized what he said was true, found where Ran trip over earlier was the small curved dent, the lines were slightly visible, a form of edge creating outlines around it, they noticed a form of square showing in front of them.

He brushed dust and dirt aside when he examined it. He knocked it, listened closely before he knocked the pavement beside it, then smirk was plastered over Heiji's face.

'Both nearly sound the same, but the square one is a bit hollow. There's something inside we don't know about,' Heiji grinning. 'This is getting interesting. Uncle, can you go there and check for any witness around at there for us? I check here, Ran you call police. We now have mystery we must crack, by tonight.'


	3. Shocking news

Chapter 3 – Shocking news

_One hour later_

Heiji was looking furiously at the person who was cowering away from his glare. The kidnapper peeked upwards at him, but jerked away his gaze and head.

'I already said the kid wasn't here,' the kidnapper said with calm voice, which infuriated Heiji more to grab his collar and shoved him up against the wall.

'Calm down Hattori!'

Kogoro said, feeling exasperated to see recent event will lead to disaster he wished not to foresee.

'This does not help since Kaitou Kid has beat to us, find this guy; and Conan was missin'.'

When heard Conan was missing colours drained away from Heiji's face, he let his hands slackened; the kidnapper took this opportunity yank off his hands off to make a dash to escape when he leapt forward. However, Ran wasn't taking these chances lightly for him; she gave a swing of kick right onto his face, he stumbled as he howled in pain when few teeth flew out and lie on the ground embracing himself.

At that moment they heard the silent blare and footsteps, and handcuffs locked around the wrists which responsible of Conan's kidnapping.

'Well Conan has escaped, is he? Where can he be?' Ran asked anxiously.

'I bet anything it was Kaitou Kid takin' him away to Mouri's agency,' Heiji replied. 'Ran, yer return home to let us know if he's there. I stay around here as he may be nearby.'

Ran nodded and without ado, brisk away to direction where she will be heading home.

'Mouri, Edogowa-kun wasn't here and we will keep on searching for him,' Megure said when he appeared beside Kogoro, receive a response of nod, and pat Kogoro's shoulder to reassure him.

'Kaitou Kid was the first who calls us with fake voice, does he?' Sato said as she scribbled fast on her notebook.

'And he beats me to it,' Heiji growled, looked annoyed as if his look can aim to kill any person who wants contradict him. 'This is detective's work. What he did is cheating.'

'He's Kaitou Kid-' Kogoro's weak smile hovering, but he end up having his eardrums shaking like earthquake when Heiji screamed.

'THIS IS BIG DEAL! MY EFFING BUSINESS IS NOT FER KAITOU DORK TO INTERFERE SINCE FIRST PLACE HE USE COMPASS SPEC AND IT SHOULD BE A RULE FOR DETECTIVE SHOULD'T USE FER DETECTIVE WORK! WE NEARLY SPEND ONE HOUR TO FIND HERE N NOW CONAN WAS MISSING N; NO ONE KNOWS WHERE HE IS NOW!'

'Calm down detectives! We're still working!' Takagi tried to calm them down, but effect was working; Heiji gritted his teeth and walked away from them, sulking.

'We still can find him.'

'Easier said than done,' Heiji said irritably.

'Let's be optimistic a bit?' Takagi looked at them with his anxious look. 'Let's assume the Kid, I mean the Kaitou Kid, he has found Conan and did take him back to agency, it will be good news, right?'

'Let's hope Ku-Conan is right beside Kaitou Kid or I make sure he screwed up when I figure out who is he.' he sneered when emphasizing on last of the sentence.

'Okay, it's my confession time.'

Familiar voice was heard above them, and all detectives including police one looked up in time found Kaitou Kid glancing down at them, Heiji noticed he was alone and his fears confirmed.

'He wasn't with me, but this doesn't give you right to hunt me down Mr. Osakan tantei.'

'Or you're scared to have me hunt you down? Don't forget I'm still detective, I'm capable of findin' out who yer are under my watch 'ere in Tokyo.'

Heiji glared as he was shaking his fist.

'I have no doubt, but doesn't it leave to Nakamori's jurisdiction for catching me?'

'I have no doub' yer don't know me better. As Hattori Heiji, I don't care will I make my parents angry over mah stay here, but I know yer are the twit need spanking with mop.'

'You have bad sense of humour,' Kaitou Kid said sarcastically. 'No. one. Ever use the mop on me.'

Heiji can feel reproach look come from Satou.

'Now back to topic about Conan. He's now at somewhere we don't know about, I have strong feeling he may return to where he was missing in case he thought you both may search for him.'

'I can figure that out as well, Mr. Obvious.'

Heiji crossed his arms together with bored look.

'Then why are you here?' he asked curtly.

'I'm letting you know Conan may not be there if you come late. He needs you and Ran by his side,' he said, and his tone surprised Heiji, who looked up at him with confusion. 'You go and see, you will understand. Bye!'

In a puff of smoke, he disappeared in the air which looked seemingly impossible to Heiji, he has strong suspicion how he did to make himself disappear.

'Is he hidin' somethin' that I need to know? I haven't got a chance to ask him,' he said, grumbled.

And his question has answered when Megure came up to them with pale face and his lips pressed together, tight-lipped. His choking voice had let horror overwhelmed Kogoro and Heiji.

'We've heard of Conan being involved in an accident. The drunk had not saw where he's going, and from eyewitness, he- he has been run over. We don't know how grave his injury is, but the ambulance has taken him to hospital for the checkup. Kogoro, Hattori, take the car with me, and I'm driving.'


	4. Chain of events

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading story! :) Please leave a review, I notice a lot of people reading the story, please tell me what you think of it! In the review box. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I only own plot.**

CHAPTER 4 – Chain of events

Into Megure's car Kogoro and Heiji slammed the door closed; the inspector brought the car alive and drove it to hospital, reached in next fifteen minutes later.

The moment when Megure pull the car to halt in the car park Heiji leapt out without waiting for them, ran forward to the hospital entrance when he saw a familiar long hair flash by; Ran was running in beside him without batting eyebrows in surprise.

They went to reception and Ran immediately asked for Conan's room and receive answer promptly, Heiji and Ran then broke into run, ran forward to find Kudou Shinichi waiting outside the closing door.

'Shi-Shinichi?'

He perked his head up when heard name was called.

'Have we met? Ah, no, we haven't, I've heard of him before. My name is Kaitou Kuroba. I saved the child; Conan is now with the doctor.'

'You look like Shinichi,' stated Ran, stared at Kuroba in surprise.

'I don't believe now it's our first time we meet,' Heiji said suspiciously.

'Is it? I get it often I look like one of the actors, or handsome guy girls met, they often ask me why I'm born with good looks,' Kuroba laughed, and Heiji noticed his laughter was meek, covered with nervousness.

'Very funny, I swear now I have a witness who can lead me ter Kaitou Kid…' Heiji smirked.

'Is it? You have to introduce him to me one day,' Kuroba said, interested as he told calmly. 'But don't you have questions for me about the accident?'

'A lot of questions, yesh, I have tons.' Heiji replied. 'I hope you can withstand me as its interrogation. I'm a detective.'

'Sure.' Kuroba looked less cheery when he watched Heiji. 'What's your name?'

'Take a guess. I'm one of ter famous detective in Japan. Let's start wiv questions.'

'Is Conan alright?' Ran's question followed his sentence as she looked at Kuroba anxiously. Kuroba nodded.

'It was me cover in blood, not Conan's, I was hit by side with Conan in my arms before we fall to the ground. We both were hit, but mine isn't serious enough to lie on hospital bed. I think Conan has hit his head when we were knocked down.'

Kuroba explained, and Heiji turned his head to hear from him when he spoke, narrowed his eyes together.

'Where 'ere yer when you witness the accident?'

'I was behind the child, I saw Conan running past me, it was the moment I hear a screech and realize the car was heading to us. Later I notice it did not head to me, but Conan. You can ask the drunk when he's sober. He's also in hospital.'

'You don't hav to worry about this part, leave t'is to me. How is yer injury?' Heiji asked.

Kuroba pulled up his sleeves, revealed a bandage around his arm, a clean bandage was wrapped around middle upper arm and down to lower, towards the middle where the clip attached together.

'Its minor abrasion, don't make fuss about it.'

At this moment the doctor came out from hospital room, Ran noticed him and approached.

'How is he?'

'He has to stay overnight in hospital, we have to observe his condition. As for rest of it, he's alright. Now he was sleeping, you have to wait until he wake up, but you can visit.'

After the doctor said good news Ran, Heiji and Kuroba came into hospital room, Ran smiled in relief as she sat beside the bed. She gently held his hand.

Kogoro came in, found them gathering around Conan, he also noticed their expression, sighed before he smiled when he watched Ran was beside the child.

'The doctor says he's alright?' Kogoro guessed, and they nodded as answer.

'Kid, get well soon,' he patted Conan's covered feet.

Megure came in, but he suddenly halt to his tracks before he walked backwards, Miwako appeared and had his ear cover in whisper, curiosity intensified in the room as Kuroba, Heiji and Kogoro exchanging glances.

'That snob is so annoying. We might as well put him in jail overnight,' said Megure.

'What is it? Megure,' Kogoro called.

'His parents hired a lawyer. He won't say anything until the lawyer comes.'

'He still won't admit what he did wrong? That guy deserved to put in jail for a long time. And I'm going t'ere to giv deduction for my showdown,' Heiji put down his verdict as he pointed himself. 'No one will hear wrong from me personally.'

'You have the evidence? And why don't I know about it?' Megure narrowed his eyes at them. 'If you know something, you also have to tell me what you know.'

'You will know in good time,' Heiji smirked. 'You won't be lef' out, Megure keibu becos ter guy won't go anywhere even with lawyer.'

'At least you're not pain in the neck like new detective I've met long ago.'

'I'm not that entirely bad, _seriously_. We have worked together in ter past before. Take us there, Megure. I'm not having snob you refer to scot-free, in Japan and on earth.'


	5. Remaining is secret

**A/N: I hope you enjoy reading story! :) And, this is last chapter! Please leave a review. Thank you! ^_^ Credit to 61wisampa who help me proofread! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters as they belong to Gosho. I only own plot.**

CHAPTER 5- Remaining is secret

Kuroba caught glimpse of Heiji's eyes gazing suspiciously at him after hearing that Heiji had decided to go with Megure to the police headquarters.

'I'm not going with you, if you're wondering,' Kuroba said, 'I've to meet Aoko soon. I'm not going to hang around here.'

Heiji looked curiously at him, but his expression changed with a smile and surprising words came out of his lips.

'Okay, I won't stop you. Go if you must,' Heiji said. His tone lightened up the room as if he was Kuroba's best friend. 'But don't let me find you soon.'

His eyes twinkled as he gave Kuroba a wink, making Kuroba feel uncomfortable.

'Sure. The case is more important than me,' Kuroba said with a fake grin, sensing that Heiji already knew who he was. 'Bye!'

He waved back at them before he left the room.

Kuroba looked around the corridor and when he saw no one in sight, he let himself grimace in pain as he cradled his injured arm.

'Moving is so painful…'

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later.<em>_  
><em>  
>'What else d'ya need ta say, Mr. Whitehead?'<p>

'Leave out my family surname. You're not my disciplinary teacher,' the kidnapper snapped angrily. 'Don't mock me.'

'Why change Japanese surname ter English? I still don't get it,' Heiji said, shaking his head before continuing.

'Now you can't deny the evidence, the glove,' the glove laid on the table was pointed, 'is the one you hid under the carving pavement. You dare say you're not involved?'

Heiji held his breath, receiving the glare from the kidnapper that was sitting behind the table.

The lawyer beside him watched Heiji's every move warily though attentively, listening to the detective's every word.

'I'd like to see you try how ter weasel out of court with t'is evidence. Who do ya think the court will side with, Souya Whitehead.'

'Stop it with the surname. Forget getting answers from me if you keep it up,' Souya continued staring with reproach, 'I like my name, thank you very much.'

Tensi looked incredibly irritated as he watched them interacting and interrupted.

'Mr. Inspector, what were you thinking when you allowed this detective to take charge of this situation?' He stared at Megure but the group of police remained impassive.

'Did all mah words fall deaf in yer ears?' Heiji growled, and narrowed his eyes at him. 'You want more of it?'

'Save it for the court. My client has the right to remain silent after all your questions.'

'There is no court. Take mah suggestion and save yer time fer the next case. I assure you, it would be a wise move,' implied Heiji, looking evenly at him and receiving a cool stare in return.

'This evidence has to be verified by the judge personally. You both immediately assumed that my client was the culprit without examining the evidence's authenticity.'

'Then I will ask Souya. He left out some parts that… I t'ink he doesn't understand them.'

'What do you mean?' Tensi asked, looking incredulous as Souya watched at him with surprise and raised eyebrows.

'You're not making sense. Inspector, look at him, he's a deranged detective. You should not take him seriously.' Souya said, pointing at Heiji. He was caught off guard when the detective suddenly grabbed his arm, pulling it up and revealing the oil stain on his sleeve.

'How do you explain t'is? A child-like fingerprint was on it? T'is is good enough.' Heiji's lips curled into a smirk.

Souya gawked at him, speechless, while the lawyer gazed at it with his vivid eyes.

'There has to be an explanation for-' Tensi's demanding words were cut short when a deep voice spoke up. It could've been mistaken as Kuroba's serious voice when he had talked to them earlier when they first met Conan's rescuer.

Heiji knew it wasn't Kuroba though he did recognize it. It seemed to have been a very long time since he last heard that voice and turning around to its source confirmed his suspicions. There he saw Shinichi, in Conan's form, Ran helping him and supporting his shoulders with her hands as he stood unsteadily, finishing his sentence.

'It was me who accidentally touched him with stain.'

Souya realized Conan had entered and gulped in fear.

'It's oil paint from the warehouse. He was careless, and he accidentally spilled the black paint when he knocked down a glass bottle... without him knowing, I used my finger touch it while feigning my struggle.'

Conan was watching Souya, before the door suddenly burst open, revealing Souya's mother, Mrs. Hamacho, with her arms extended but retracted it the moment she noticed Ran's look.

'I'm sorry, did I interrupt?' she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Heiji's stomach lurched slightly at her tone but he ignored it. 'Ter glove doesn't only have Ku-Conan's fingerprint, it has yours too.'

Heiji crossed his arms with smirk, quickly recomposing himself as he reverted his eyes back to Souya. Megure turned around to meet Mrs. Hamacho. He briefly exchanged a glance with Heiji before returning his gaze to the woman.

'Well, it's time to tell her our verdict. Mrs. Hamacho, your son is found guilty for kidnapping with solid evidence and witness. He's going to jail. You can ask your lawyer to retreat, and…. Case closed.'

* * *

><p>After Mrs. Hamacho had taken the angry lawyer away and Souya was arrested by the police and sent to jail, Conan went home with Kogoro and Ran, leaving Heiji when he told them he had to return to Osaka and find Kazuha when he received an unhappy call from her. He was on his way home when Conan called him. Picking up his phone, he overheard Conan telling a doctor to allow him to be discharged for he wasn't injured.<p>

However, before Shinichi had a chance to question Heiji, he was interrupted when Heiji told him that had to pick up his mother's call. Conan had now reached home with Ran, his uncle retreating to his office while they stood outside their house's front door.

'I wonder what Heiji wanted to talk to me about before he was interrupted.'

Conan looked at Ran curiously but only received her puzzled gaze.

'Maybe it's about the case,' she said as her hand pushed the door open with happy smile directed at Conan. 'He's eager to share with you his thoughts.'

'I thought about that too, but he told me that wasn't the reason. I guess it's about Kuroba who saved me.' Conan pondered. 'He didn't stay around to wait for me to wake up. I haven't got a chance to say thanks to him…'

'Have you seen Kuroba's face?'

Ran asked but watched Conan shaking his head.

'I only felt him grabbing me from behind. It felt like we were flying. I was surprised, but I fell unconscious shortly after. I'm dying to see his face!'

'You want to know?' Ran asked and the curiosity in Conan's eyes intensified.

'He looked like Shinichi, but his hair was messy. I think Shinichi's hair is better than his. He looks cooler and more handsome... Conan, why are you blushing?'

'NOTHING, Ran-nee-chan!' Conan said hastily but his hands were clasped around his red face.

'I was talking about Shinichi, but why…?' Ran stared at him with puzzled look.

'Because…. It's because…. Shinichi said I looked like him when he's small! He said I look good enough to be his sibling… ehhh….' Conan's finger fiddled around together as he avoided Ran's gaze, everything else becoming more interesting to him than her face.

He could not take it any longer when silence filled the room. He quickly ran to Kogoro's bedroom as he continued to laugh nervously at Ran. His face became anxious the moment he closed the door.

He panted heavily, pressing his back against the door behind him. He stared at the opened window in front of him, trying to calm his ragged breath to its usual pace. His pants were the only thing he could hear and when it was finally slowed down, he turned on the light.

'That was closed call… and weird…' his words trailing off. He stared into space, deep thoughts entering his mind which were suddenly interrupted by Kogoro's wild call about Yoko from his office.

'Okay, I'll go and read my novel…'

Shinichi whispered to himself with composed smile, then headed towards the shelf where he put his novels alongside Kogoro's collection. When his hand was stretched to grab a book, his phone rang.

Picking it up, he immediately heard a familiar voice greeting him.

'Kudou, wha' cha doing?' Heiji asked happily.

'Do you really have to make a call to hear me say I'm alright…?' Conan said with deadpanned tone which caused Heiji to laugh, triggering a scowl to appear on his face.

'You don't have ter appear angry,' Heiji's voice said, amused. 'I'm now on a train, there's no one to talk ta, but you came to mah mind. Let's talk about Kaitou Kid that we met today.'

Heiji's topic perked up Shinichi's interest making him hit his head on the shelf. His spectacle slipped down to the tip of his nose, but he adjusted back. He went to the side of Kogoro's bed and sat on it.

'Ran did talk about it briefly, after I woke up in hospital. I have one question to ask you.'

'Sure.'

'Did you see Kaitou Kid fly after the heist?'

Shinichi pressed his phone nearer to his ear, attentively listening to hear Heiji's answer.

'…. I haven't. But I know he's good at the disappearin' act. Are yer having a suspicion?'

'I'm not that sure… I can't pinpoint it.'

'Hmmm…. I t'ink he's looking forward to tomorrow's newspaper. No headline, good news.'

'yeah, yeah,' Shinichi dismissed Heiji's comment, feeling slightly bored. 'You called to tell me Kaitou Kid's plan to read the newspaper? I'm not interested to know if he plans to read it in the toilet or the classroom.'

Heiji chuckled at Shinichi's words.

'Yer may not know.'

Shinichi could imagine Heiji shrugging his comment off and smiling.

'Actually I admit I wasn't happy wiv him fer findin' you first but, I see no point in holding a grudge. We were both worried when you went missing. What matters is yer safety.'

'So it was the reason why you didn't reveal who Kaitou Kid is?'

'Yeah, he lives in Tokyo… it's quite obvious. Who do yer think he remind you of?'

'Why don't you tell me?' Shinichi asked in challenging tone.

'Hmmm… Well…. Do… do you think he reminds you of magician we've met in the past?'

'Duh, the guy we met whose hairline is zigzag as a zebra's stripes. Are you going to answer, or not?'

Heiji snorted while Shinichi tried to figure him out. He had a feeling that Heiji was holding information back from him as he waited for the Osaka detective's answer.

'What I can say about him?' Heiji's voice over the phone held an edge of wistful tone.

Shinichi looked annoyed, but then he heard a gentle rustle outside the window and saw a paper plane fly in and neatly land on the bed. _It must be Kaitou Kid!_Shinichi thought.

He snatched and opened it, staring incredulously at it as he heard Heiji's answer. He had already expected that Heiji would not tell him, with all the delay and excuses he was making, but he could not bring himself to the moment after he heard.

'He… is for yer to find out.'


End file.
